1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic and prophylactic devices, and more particularly, to medical devices for applying compressive pressure against a patient's foot.
2. Prior Art
Edema is the presence of abnormally large amounts of fluid in the intercellular tissue spaces of the body. Treatment has involved compression of limbs and feet.
Devices for generating compression for treating edema or thrombosis are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 to Hasty. More recent devices for generating pressures for sleeves enwrapping patient's limbs are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 157,689, filed Feb. 18, 1988 entitled: "Portable Sequential Compression Device," incorporated herein by reference. Sleeves which are utilized to enwrap a patient's limbs are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 098,252, filed Sept. 18, 1987 entitled: "Multilayered Sequential Compression Sleeve," which is incorporated herein by reference.
Problems with "boots" or "sleeves" for the feet are not properly addressed. Compressive sleeves in use for feet have compartments which are divided by seams down the middle of the foot. This is improper because it is the top portion of the foot that swells the most from edema.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify and improve the prior art foot sleeve.